The Perfect Man
by XxBellatrixJxX
Summary: All Human. Tired of seeing her aunt Bella alone, Lizzy devises a plan to pretend to be 'The Perfect Man' for Bella. But what happens when a true 'Perfect Man' appears on the scene? Will Lizzy find love herself? Based on the movie 'The Perfect Man'.
1. Chapter 1 Differences

Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, however the story 'The Perfect Man' belongs to me

**Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, however the story 'The Perfect Man' belongs to me.**

**This story is based off of the movie 'The Perfect Man'. I'm sorry that I haven't gotten started on the story I was planning to write, 'Curse From The Ages' but I hated how I started the first chapter, so I'm going to try and wait for a while until I start brainstorming better ways to start off the story.**

**In the meantime, please enjoy this story! Again, I'm sorry for the confusion!**

**Okay, here are the ages, some of the people may not be appearing in this chapter yet though.**

**Alice-25**

**Jasper-25**

**Bella-24**

**Rosalie-24**

**Emmett-25**

**Lizzy-17**

**Aaron-17**

**Edward-25**

**P.S. Pictures of dresses mentioned in the story are in my profile, go check them out!**

Chapter One: Differences

Lizzy POV

"Aunt Bella! Over here!" I waved my arms furiously up in the air, trying to get her attention. I picked up my water bottle and duffel bag, ready to go.

The track field was slowly dispersing, and everyone was leaving. I was still attempting to catch my breath as I watched my aunt stop and turn towards my direction, finally pinpointing my location.

While I waited for her to come closer, I turned around looked back at the hurdles aligning the track, already missing them.

I loved doing track and field. It was my passion, and I loved everything about it. The feel of the track underneath my shoes, the rush of the air around me as I ran, the adrenaline pumping through my body, urging me faster, and the sounds of the crowd cheering in the background.

After I was adopted, mom had started taking me with her to the gym everyday, and together we would run on the track. When she say how much I loved running, she hired a personal trainer for me as I fell in love with the sport.

Track became my life, and I spent nearly all of my free time at the track, training, conditioning, simply just enjoying the feel of the place around me. It felt like home, and it was always there for me.

Soon, I discovered hurtles. Running simply wasn't enough for me now; the feeling of leaping through the air far outshone the simple movements of running.

And here I was. Lizzy Brandon Whitlock, star and captain of the Westwood High track team.

Bella was close enough to me now, and I jumped up to give her a hug. She laughed, setting me down after a minute. I smiled as she wrinkled her nose and gagged exaggeratedly. "I love you, Lizzy, but seriously, you stink!" She started laughing, and I joined in.

Aunt Bella was one of the nicest people ever. When I'm hanging out with her, it doesn't feel like I'm hanging out with my aunt-it feels more like I'm hanging out with a sister, or a best friend. She was 6 years older than me, but it never made a difference to us.

Picking up my duffel bag, I followed her to her car, a small blue Audi. It was a gift for her from my grandparents. Of course, she had protested against them spending such a large amount of money but I had pleaded with her for her to keep it. At long last, she agreed.

"Your mom has already given me the outfit that you're going to be wearing to the party tonight. She's setting up everything at home, so you'll be coming over to my apartment to shower and everything. Is that okay?" She looked back at me as we got into the car.

"Of course! I haven't seen Jacob in forever!' Jacob was Bella's adorable golden retriever puppy. She had found him outside her home, loitering around the bushes in front of her apartment. After taking him to the vet and having him properly examined, she took him in as her pet. He was growing quickly, nearly as tall as Bella's knees.

We talked about random things as we drove towards her home, questions about school and the track meet, how we were doing, all those things.

As we stopped and parked outside the familiar white building, I unlocked the door and sprung out, overexcited for a shower. Feeling sweat and sticky didn't really work with me-it made me feel all cruddy.

"Lizzy! Is that you?" I turned my head at the familiar voice. "Hey Aaron!" I smiled at him as he jogged over.

Aaron Francis was my best friend. We had been ever since our first day in school. I remembered the day perfectly like it happened only yesterday…

_**Begin flashback (Lizzy was adopted when she was 13)**_

"_**Lizzy, you have your schedule?" I held up the sheet of paper to my mom's face, rolling my eyes. **_

_**She sighed and patted my head. "Have a good day, Lizzy. Don't you dare ruin your new clothes!" **_

"_**Okay." I gave her a small wave as I stepped out of the car, bracing myself for the day. **_

_**There was no doubt that there would be weird glances from people all throughout the day-I was the adopted kid; the kid that would be different from everyone else.**_

_**My fears were indeed proved correct; right when I stepped in the door, the bustle and chattering in the hallway quieted as people gave not so subtle glances and points in my direction. **_

_None of them are looking at you. Just keep going on like nothing is happening. __**Of course it wasn't true, but it made it slightly easier to deal with. **_

_**My morning classes passed by slowly-I attempted to introduce myself to some of the less intimidating kids, but I got little more than just a "hi" and a name. **_

_**Lunch came, and after going through the line as quickly as I could I settled myself in a small, secluded table near the corner of the cafeteria. It was easier to be alone than to try finding a table already filled with occupants.**_

_**I drank out of my lemonade bottle absentmindedly, trying to keep my eyes down, every so often glancing up at the people around me. I turned my gaze back on the table, but then I heard footsteps heading towards me.**_

"_**Hello." A quiet voice said. **_

_**I looked up at the person who spoke. It was a boy, with soft caramel curls and brown eyes. He was smiling a small smile, and his eyes shone. "Would you mind if I sat here?"**_

_**I shook my head, gesturing to the space across from myself. "Go ahead. I'm Lizzy, it's nice to meet you." I smiled at him; he was cute. **_

"_**I'm Aaron, it's a pleasure." **_

_**End Flashback**_

Aaron lived only a few houses down from where I lived, and Bella's apartment wasn't far away either.

He gave me a quick hug, and I relished in the warmth of it. "How was the meet today?" Aaron ruffled my hair, smiling. "It was wonderful! I beat my personal record by three seconds!" I declared, proudly.

"Nice going Liz! I'll see you tomorrow night for movies, okay? I have to get to my grandparent's house; they're expecting me." He made a face, and I pushed him away. "Okay, I'll bring the snacks!" He laughed as he jogged away again, his feet pounding against the sidewalk.

I shook my head at his cheerfulness. It seemed like he could never stop smiling. His mouth was always in a wide grin, his teeth showing through. I thought it was the cutest thing ever.

I walked up the stairs leading up to the apartment, following Bella who was opening the door. Right as I stepped in, a golden blur crashed into me and started licking me frantically.

"Down boy! I'm excited to see you too!" I ran my hands through Jacob's fur as he panted, quivering slightly with happiness. I pushed him back into the house so I could get past him and get to the bathroom.

Picking up my showering items, I shouted, "Okay Aunt Bella! I'm going to take my shower now!"

Bella POV

"Okay Lizzy! You have 2 hours, so take your time!" I filled a pot with water and put it on the stove, turning up the stop.

"Gotcha!" Her voice echoed from upstairs. I smiled. Lizzy was always a bright, cheerful girl and sometimes it felt like she was my own.

Alice and Jasper had been together since their first year in high school. It was obvious from when they first met that they were soul mates, and they had been inseparable.

Alice's father, Carlisle, had been in the hospital working when Lizzy came in. Abandoned when she was only a baby, she had stayed in an orphanage all her life. When she was moved to Forks, she had gotten herself hurt on the plane ride and was taken to the hospital. Alice and Jasper were visiting when they met her, and after talking with Lizzy for a few hours, they fell in love with her and decided to adopt her on that very day. I had never seen a happier family before, even if they weren't completely related by blood, it would have fooled me except for Lizzy's physical appearance. The past four years have been bliss for them.

Lizzy had striking raven colored hair with red streaks through it. Her hair was not black like Alice's, and not blonde like Jasper's. Her eyes were a mix of blue and green, looking greener in the light and bluer in the rain. Her body was muscular but still feminine, not small like Alice or tall and lean like Jasper. Her lips were small, but full, her nose slightly larger but still cute.

The pot started whistling from the stove, and I turned it off as I poured it into the teapot, filling it with hot water and chamomile leaves. Pouring two cups of tea for myself and Lizzy, I set the teapot back down on the counter and carefully carried the cups to the table, being extra cautious of my clumsy nature with the hot liquid I was currently handling.

Sipping it slowly, I reflected on my life.

Ever since I was little, I've had four best friends that I was always lucky to have met. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. I had already been friends with Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper before Alice joined us in our freshman year.

Rosalie and Jasper were twins, and Emmett had been their friend for forever. When Alice and Jasper got together, he realized that he liked Rosalie much more than just as a friend, and he got up the courage to ask her out. Of course, Rosalie had been more than delighted. After their first date, they were officially a couple, and I couldn't have been happier for them.

Four years ago, a little while before they adopted Lizzy, Jasper proposed to Alice and they got married. Following their lead, Rosalie and Emmett were married not soon after, and currently Rosalie was 3 months pregnant with their second baby. Their first son Brian is currently two, about to turn three.

As a good friend, I couldn't have been happier for them. But every time I saw them together, laughing and with their children, I couldn't help but feel an ache in my chest.

I couldn't deny the fact that I was lonely; it was a reflex feeling when you saw your best friends together with their loves and children, families of their own. Especially when all you're past boyfriends and dates had been complete jerks and nasty players.

I stared out the window at the slowly descending sun. Maybe I was meant to be alone, single, for the rest of my life. I was plain, whereas Rose and Alice were beautiful, each in their own way. Rose with her long, blonde hair and big blue eyes, and Alice with her small form and chirpy nature.

Me? My eyes and hair were dirt brown. Common and usual. There was nothing attractive about myself, and I had come to terms with it. What I longed for more than ever was to be in love-the kind that made you smile no matter what, the kind that made you long to be with whoever it was that you had fallen for forever, the kind that made grass grow and flowers flourish.

"Aunt Bella! Do you think I look okay?" Lizzy's voice pulled me out of my thoughts and I smiled at her. She looked stunning in a simple yet elegant dress that Alice had bought for her, in a light lilac color adorned with shimmers and sparkles. I squealed and hugged her lightly to avoid crumpling her dress; I knew Alice would kill me if it I did.

Along with her beautiful dress, she had on purple heels-they were tall, a feat I could never manage. There was a lovely purple necklace around her neck, the same color as her dress.

"Of course. You look absolutely stunning, Lizzy. Would you like to see mine?"

I stood up from my chair, and got the garment bag hanging in my closet. Unzipping it slowly, I carefully pulled the delicate piece of material out as Lizzy gasped.

It was light blue and strapless, with beautiful embroidery on the bust and near the hems. "It's wonderful, aunt Bella! You will look so beautiful in it!" Smiling, I thanked Lizzy and put it on in my room, fixing my hair into a stylish bun and applying some blue makeup, keeping it light.

Finally, I put on my silver bracelets and a heart shaped necklace and picked up my purse, slipping on a pair of small heels. I knew that if I didn't wear heels Alice would force me to go shopping with her every weekend from now on, and it wasn't something that I enjoyed.

As I locked up the apartment and Lizzy and I got into my car, I dismissed my thoughts and focused on having a fun evening at Alice's house.

**Hope you liked this first chapter! I know, it's a filler, but I promise to be updating tomorrow with the party!**

**Review, please! :D **


	2. Chapter 2 Loner

Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, however the story 'The Perfect Man' belongs to me

**Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, however the story 'The Perfect Man' belongs to me.**

**I was hoping for more reviews, but I'm very grateful for the ones I got! Thanks again for reviewing, and here is the promised chapter for today!**

Chapter Two: Loner

Lizzy POV

Mom practically ripped the door off its hinges as aunt Bella stopped the car in the driveway. She yanked me out and surveyed my outfit quickly, whipping out her makeup case.

"Lizzy, you look wonderful! But you need a touch up here, a few swipes here, and a little bit here…" she muttered as she worked her magic on my face.

"Done!" I rolled my eyes at my mom. Sometimes, I swear, she acts younger than a twelve year old.

Now, I loved my mom dearly. From the first time I met her I knew that she cared for me deeply, ever more than anyone else had ever did. For that, I was eternally grateful.

Living in the orphanage really sucked. Sometimes I wished that I could suddenly forget the first 13 years of my life, and just start from when I first was adopted. Sadly, that could never happen.

Since I've been growing up into my adolescent years, mom has been asking if I wanted to try and find my biological mother. The first time she mentioned this, I was surprised. I was confused. I wasn't sure if I wanted to meet the person who had abandoned me the day after I was born, but a part of me wanted to find her. I wasn't ready yet, but someday, I would want to meet my true mother, maybe true father.

I mused over these thoughts quietly, to myself. I wasn't much of an outgoing person, so I often kept to myself in school. Usually, I had only a few friends-Aaron and one or two girlfriends.

I tried to avoid my past as much as I could with others. In fact, I had never told my full story to anyone, not even Aaron. My past was not something to be proud of, and I was too scared to come to terms with it.

"We better go in, Lizzy. The party is already starting and your dad will want to see you." Bella smiled at me, taking me hand and leading me into the house, mom already sprinting up the steps quickly. Aunt Bella and I both froze, taking in the sight before us. How my mom could run so quickly in heels, I would never understand. Out of the blue, we started laughing together.

Grandpa and grandma were standing in the doorway of the room, and I hugged them instantly when I saw them. "Grandpa! I missed you!" My grandpa, Carlisle, spun me around, laughing.

"Lizzy, honey, how are you?" My grandma asked. I smiled at her, giving her two quick kisses on the cheek. "Never been better! You two look awesome!"

They did. Carlisle and Esme both looked young for their age, and they both looked stunning in their formal clothing. Carlisle was the doctor who had helped me when I first came to Forks, and he was the one who introduced me to the family. It felt strange calling him my grandfather, but I loved him dearly.

Esme was a very loving woman. She was kind, and she loved me like a long lost daughter. It was easy to see why Carlisle loved her as much as he did, and she loved him the same back. Seeing them together always calmed me down, and I knew that I would never want to be anywhere else; I would always want to be together with my family.

Aunt Bella, although she isn't my true aunt, she still is my aunt figuratively. Her parents, Renee and Charlie Swan had died in a terrible car crash when she was high school. They were heading back from a dinner party in Seattle; Bella hadn't been with them because she had a lot of schoolwork and tests to study for. On the way back, they had hit some black ice and the car slipped, spinning and smashing into another car coming the other way. Charlie had died upon impact, and Renee died from internal bleeding later in the hospital. The other cars occupant had survived with heavy injuries. Bella had been best friends with Alice all her life, so after her real parents died, Carlisle and Esme took her into the family and they had always loved her like she was their blood daughter. Although aunt Bella was always happy with Carlisle and Esme, she often told me that she missed her real parents, and wished that they could have been here to see her graduate and go to college.

**_Begin Flashback_**

**_"Aunt Bella? Are you okay?" _**

**_Aunt Bella was crying, tears rolling down her cheeks. She made no sound, but the tears were there, falling slowly down her face. Her face turned up to look at me, and she sniffled slightly. I could see that she was shivering, so I ran into her bedroom and brought out a blanket for her. I wrapped it around her, hopefully making her warmer._**

**_"Thank you, Lizzy." I nodded my head, and scooted closer to her on the couch. I took an edge of the blanket and huddled closer with her. My sight drifted over to the calender hanging on the wall, and I realized what date it was. I looked outside at the slowly falling snow. _**

**_Turning my head, I saw that Bella was looking at the calender too. "Aunt Bella...It's that day, right?" She looked at me, pain clearly showing in her eyes. _**

**_"I wish they could be here, Lizzy. So much has happened since then, and I wish they could be here with me, talking to me, just being there for me. Why, out of all the people in the world, why did it have to happen to them?" She was sobbing now, her cries racking her small form. _**

**_"Shh, Aunt Bella, they didn't plan for this to happen. It just happened. Please, calm down." I tried pleading with her, anything to calm her down._**

**_When she kept crying, for the first time in my life I felt truly desperate. I was so scared, seeing Bella like this. She was always so kind, so loving, that it broke my heart when she was this sad. _**

**_"Why, Lizzy, why them?"_**

**_I sighed sadly. "I'm thinking the same thing, Aunt Bella."_**

**_End Flashback_**

I was brought out of my thoughts when mom clinked the silverware on the champagne glass. "Time for dinner! Let's head into the dining room!" I laughed at my mom's naturally cheery nature, and followed everyone through to the dining room.

Dinner passed by quietly, each of us conversing quietly with another. We talked about the weather, recent news, and just basically about our lives. I noticed that Aunt Bella was the most quiet, smiling slightly once or twice, but for the most part, silent. I felt a pang in my chest when I looked at her, so I touched her arm gently, looking at her curiously. She gave me a small smile, but i noticed that it didn't reach her eyes.

After dinner, dad put some music on and danced with mom. Soon, everyone was dancing with their dates, having a fun time. I smiled at the sight before me, watching everyone twirl around effortlessly.

I admired how gracefully my mom danced, with my dad leading her through the entire waltz. Feeling suddenly thirsty, I returned to the kitchen, getting a cup of water. I saw Aunt Bella standing by the counter, storing all the food in the refridgerator.

"Why are you in here, Aunt Bella? Let's go out in the living room-everyone else is in there!" She laughed lightly, closing the door to the fridge. "Let me finish up here, and I'll join you outside." I walked out of the kitchen back into the living room. A few moments later, Aunt Bella joined me, sitting by me on the couch.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw how she looked at everyone who was dancing. Turning my attention back to the dancers, I saw my dad and mom share a sweet kiss, and I awwed to myself. But when I turned back to look at Bella, I saw that she had a look on her face that was wistful, longing.

I mentally slapped myself as I realized why. Bella was here alone, without a date or a boyfriend. She told me that although she had been on dates back in high school and college, she had never been in love, and that was what she had always wanted.

It was easy to see how in love my mom and dad with, along with Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett. I wasn't too sure of it, but I swear I saw a single tear roll down Bella's face, disappearing as quickly as it first appeared.

Seeing my aunt like this made me sad, and I could no longer feel as happy as I did earlier. Of course, Aunt Bella was lonely. She had never had a decent boyfriend; all the boys she had dated were jerks, only going out with her for sex, not love. What she wanted was a true gentlemen, the 'perfect man', she had put it.

Summer was almost here, and I needed a project to work on. Suddenly, a bulb lit on top of my head. That's it! I would pretend to be a 'perfect man' and hopefully make her happier, at least through the summer. Quickly, I thought about how I was going to do it. I would first have to get Bella to be in contact with this 'perfect man', through email and phone calls, possibly? Obviously, I needed to call and work from a safe place where she wouldn't be able to tell that it was totally made up. Secondly, I needed a model, someone who could help with devising the emails she would recieve from the 'perfect man', someone to base off of.

It was getting late, and I was slowly getting tired, from the track meet and the big decision I had made tonight. Tommorrow, I would talk with my best friends and figure something out.

As I watched everyone leave, saying their goodbyes and making plans to see each other again, I saw Aunt Bella trying to leave without causing a scene. I locked eyes with her, trying to cheer her up with a grin. She smiled back at me, holding a finger to her lips and smiling back. Her eyes were still holding a trace of sadness, and I swore to myself that by the end of the summer, I would never have to see that in her eyes, ever again.

**Please review, I need to know if I should keep this story going or not! Thanks again for reading, and until the next update, **

**BellaJ :D**


	3. Chapter 3 Him

* * *

Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, however the story 'The Perfect Man' belongs to me

**Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, however the story 'The Perfect Man' belongs to me.**

**Hi everyone! Thanks for all who reviewed yesterday, I loved reading them and it gave me the motivation to go through with the entire story :D**

**Alot of you have been asking to put Edward into the story now, but if you have watched the movie 'The Perfect Man' the 'perfect man' doesn't show up until later on in the story. Sorry for the inconvenience, but Edward and Bella will not get together just yet. I promise you they will, but not at the time being.**

**The link to the penthouse mentioned in this chapter is in my profile, go check it out! It's not exactly what I had in mind, but close!**

**That being said, here is chapter three of 'The Pefect Man'. :D**

Chapter 3: Him

Lizzy POV

"Aaron! AARON!" I knocked on his door, again, for the fifth time in a row. Finally, thank the heavens, it opened and he poked his head out, his eyelids drooping. "I'm here, I'm here, chill out!" I rolled my eyes and pushed myself into the house, while Aaron trailed behind me, re-locking the door.

I realized suddenly that he was still in his pajamas. I turned to look at him and he had one arm behind his head, scratching his hair. He was yawning, his pajama shirt slightly rising above his pants. "Why are you still in your pajamas? It's 7:00 pm for goodness sakes!"

"I was at my grandparents last night, remember? My grandpa snores like a walrus-I didn't get any sleep at all." I laughed at his comment, taking in his disheveled state. "So, are you still up for movie night?" He looked at me like I was crazy. "Hell yes! I wouldn't miss it for the world!" He did a few jumping jacks in the living room as to prove his point.

Seeing my oldest friend, clad in flannel pajamas jumping up and down in his living room was too hilarious for me to keep my laugh in, so I doubled over, stumbling to the couch and collapsed, laughing. Aaron pouted at me, joining in the laughter a few seconds later.

"Listen, Aaron, there's something I need your help on." I turned my voice into a serious-don't-mess-with-me voice and he immediately straightened up. I didn't regularly use this voice, so he knew something was up.

"You know my Aunt Bella?"

"Yeah? What's up with her? Finally found a man?" He laughed at his joke, thinking he was such a smart-aleck.

I rolled my eyes. "No, but we are going to find one for her!"

Aaron's head jerked up, and he was momentarily stunned. "Us? You mean you and I?"

"No, I meant Santa Claus and Rudolph!" I said sarcastically. "Of course it's you and I!" I shook my head at his blatant stupidity. "We're going to find someone who's the 'perfect man' and then we'll try and get my aunt and whoever it is together! Isn't it perfect, Aaron?"

Instead of agreeing with me, he looked at me like I had sprouted three extra heads on my neck. "Uh, could I suggest something different?" Fuming slightly, I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him, but waited for him to speak.

"How about you actually pretending to be this 'perfect man' instead of playing matchmaker? Like, find a perfect man, but then create a email and pretend to be this guy and interact with your Aunt. That way, you can control how the relationship goes, because you know what your Aunt likes and doesn't like. It'll go more smoothly, and at the same time you can keep an eye on the people she might date through the summer. She'll be happier, and maybe she'll be more confident and set out to find a man for herself."

I was flabbergasted. I launched myself at Aaron, hugging him tightly. "That is so brilliant! OMG what would I have done without you, Aaron?" Pulling playfully at my hair, he chuckled. "I don't know, Liz. You might be still wandering in your freaky little mind." I punched him arm, and declared cheerfully,

"Then, tommorrow we're going perfect man-hunting!"

* * *

"THERE HAS TO BE AT LEAST ONE DECENT, SINGLE GUY IN THE FREAKING CITY OF CHICAGO, ILLINOIS!! UGH!" I slammed my fist down on the table in the cafe forcibly; causing some nearby people to look at me and Aaron strangely.

"Lizzy, calm down. We've only been at it for 2 hours, don't give up yet." Aaron said soothingly, trying to calm my frustration. Too bad for him, it was working. I growled at him, not appeased.

Exactly at 10:00 this morning, me and Aaron set off to downtown Chicago to start our search for the 'perfect man'. It was a beautiful Sunday morning, so I had high hopes for our mission.

Mom was sorta suspicious at why me and Aaron were heading downtown this early, so I decided to tell her what we were planning to do for Aunt Bella-I knew my mom would figure it out soon enough. Right after we told her about our plan, she started squealing and clapping her hands, totally delighted at how were going to play matchmaker. I begged her to keep silent about it, I knew how my mom couldn't keep secrets that well. When she had promised that she would, I made her a bargain-If she kept the secret through the entire summer, I would go willingly on the next 5 shopping trips she would give me. However, if she did tell, she couldn't take Aunt Bella on a shopping trip for a whole year. I think that freaked her out so badly that she would not breathe a word of it to anyone.

So far, the score was Lizzy: 0, Chicago: 1

GRR. You would think that Chicago was such a populated place that there had to be at least one person who was good enough for my Aunt Bella. Aunt Bella deserved a true gentleman, and good looks would be a plus also! She was sweet, kind, selfless, and stubborn; anyone would be lucky to have her. Also, she was beautiful, even if she always thought she was plain.

The first few men we noticed were absolute creeps-they kept eyeing me like I was a piece of deliciously cooked meat, checking my body out. Aaron and I managed to escape them after they started following us around.

The second group were mega nerds. They kept rambling on and on about random subjects that weren't even interesting to listen about, and I had nearly very literally fell asleep from their babbling. When they were momentarily engrossed in a micro-organism or something of the sort, I managed to sneak away with Aaron.

The third group were filled with rich businessmen who kept going on and on about how great they were and about how successful they were. They were complete arrogant jerks who thought that every woman should be lucky if they were interested in them, and their supposedly 'good looks'. I had to keep myself from rolling my eyes every five seconds at their gloating. Finally, when they had 'important business matters' to discuss on their cell phones did we finally get away.

It was near noon, so Aaron and I had came to the nearby Cafe Du Soleil for a light lunch and some coffee. I was still visibly fuming about the failure that was this morning.

When we were about to leave, my cell-phone rang, blasting out 'The Prince Of Bel-Air'.

"What?" I snapped, irritatedly. I was not in a good mood right now.

"Geez, Lizzy, what do you have up your butt! I was just calling to say hello!" I gasped at the sound of her voice.

"ALICIA! How have you been, girl? I miss you so much!"

Alicia was and is my best friend. She had moved to Forks, Washington with her mom last year, hoping to visit some of their relatives. At first, Cia (my nickname for Alicia) was mad because she was leaving the bustling city life of Chicago where she had lived all her life. However, things changed when she got to Forks, and she fell in love with the small town almost instantly. I remembered that one time she told me that it was sort of a relief to get away from all the noise and smells, and Forks was her paradise. It was small, quaint and quiet. She then decided to spend her senior year there, along with her cousins. I was a little disappointed at first, and sad, because I was afraid of losing my best friend to her cousins. But our bond had held strong, even though I was sad that we couldn't have been at each other's graduation.

She laughed through the phone, in a sing-song voice. "Guess what, Liz?"

"What, Cia?"

"I'm in Chicago!"

My mouth fell open, and I heard Aaron laughing by me. He had superior hearing, so of course he could hear what Alicia was saying. I whacked him across the head lightly, and he rubbed the spot, pretending to be hurt.

"What? How?!"

"I'm staying with my Uncle for the summer. Mom has some business to do overseas for the next 2 months, and I missed you so she called up her brother and asked if I could stay with him for the time being. Of course, he agreed."

"That's awesome, Cia! Thank your Uncle for me! Wow, I can't wait to see you! Do you want to meet up somewhere? I have the entire day free! Aaron's here also!" I was jumping up and down, estatic.

"That's what I was calling about! My Uncle suggested that you come and visit, because he's heard me tell him so much about you. He'll be home the whole afternoon, and he didn't want me to get too bored with him so he suggested that I invite you over."

"Wonderful! What's the address?"

I grabbed a napkin off from the nearest table and wrote down the address hurridly. It wasn't too far away from here, only about 10 minutes or so on a subway ride.

"We'll be there in about 15, Cia! I'll see you soon!"

"Kay! I so cannot wait!"

"Me neither! Bye!"

I hung up, and dragged Aaron towards the nearest subway station.

* * *

"Wow, this is an amazing place!" The room was very open, and very light. It was a wonderful penthouse, with one side of the walls being completely glass, and the kitchen was clean, and there wasn't a speck of dust anywhere in the room.

Connected to the room, there was another room that had a piano with shelves of books and music. On the other side of the wall were shelves stocked full with CD's. Alicia saw me staring and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, but Uncle Edward loves music. He has like a thousand CDs in his apartment total! I swear it's stocked even better than the best music store!"

I heard a faint chuckling behind me, so I turned around to see who it was.

A man, about 6'2'' was standing behind me, smiling. He had messy bronze hair, and virbrant green eyes that sparkled. He was gorgeous, I had to admit. His eyes were so beautiful and bright. I held out my hand, straightening my form up in a futile attempt to make my 5'3'' form look a bit taller.

"Hi, I'm Lizzy Whitlock, Alicia's best friend. I suspect that you must be her Uncle Edward?" He took my mind in his, and I noticed that his hand was strong and warm.

"You guessed right. I'm Edward Masen, it's nice to meet you." We shook hands quickly, and I gestured to Aaron besides me. "This is my oldest friend, Aaron Francis." Aaron shook hands quickly with Mr. Masen."

"I was just admiring the wonderful music collection you have, Mr. Masen. It's very impressive."

"Call me Edward, no need to get all formal. Why don't you guys go to the living room for now? I'll go get some sodas." Alicia pulled me to the long couch in the room and pulled me down with her.

As we waited for our drinks, I went over the school year with Alicia. She was proud of me for breaking the school track record, and she told me about some of the friends she had made in Forks. I agreed when she suggested that we talk together on the phone sometime; I was sure that I would become friends with them also, after listening to her descriptions of them.

After a few moments, Edward came back into the room with cokes for us. He joined in on the conversation easily, and I learned more about him.

He was a wonderful pianist-he had played in many concerts and won many competitions back in school. I also learned a little more about his family, and he told me alot of his childhood stories and memories. He was a doctor, currently working in the nearby hospital on his residency.

As we talked, I noticed how formal Edward could be and his speech was very old-fashioned. His name, Edward, was also old-fashioned.

_What a perfect gentleman, _I thought.

Then it clicked!

He was the absolute 'Perfect Man'.

**Hope you liked this chapter! Please review, and until the next update, this is BellaJ :D**


	4. Chapter 4 Conversation

Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, however the story 'The Perfect Man' belongs to me

**Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, however the story 'The Perfect Man' belongs to me.**

**Ello people! BellaJ here, with chapter 4 in hand! Hope you enjoy! As always, please review-your input is greatly needed with the story ;D**

Chapter Four: Conversation

Lizzy POV

"I'm sorry, but could you excuse me and Alicia for a moment? I need to talk with her, privately."

Edward nodded, and turned to walk into the kitchen, like a true gentleman. Aaron looked at me curiously, but I gave him a pleading look. He seemed to understand, and headed into the kitchen after Edward.

Alicia also looked confused, so using my finger, I got her to lean in more so I could whisper-speak to her.

"Okay, Alicia, listen up. Edward is single, right?"

She looked skeptical, but nodded. "Yeah...but please do not tell me that you're trying to hook up with my Uncle!" She looked disgusted, and I nearly choked on my soda.

"No, not me! But what about my Aunt? Do you remember her?"

Cia was silent, and I could see that she was trying to remember. Sighing, I pulled out my cellphone and showed a picture of Bella I had taken a few days earlier. Upon seeing the picture, Alicia's mind clicked, and I could see understanding register on her face.

"Oh, now I do! She's shy, isn't she?" I nodded my head.

"Yes, and a few days ago at a party at home, I saw how she looked at my mom and dad together, along with my mom's friends Rosalie and Emmett. She looked really sad, and lonely. I swear I saw her cry, too."

Cia looked sad, her mouth in a frown. "Wow, I remember how kind and sweet your aunt is. And she's so beautiful! She still hasn't found anyone?" I shook my head. "No, I think she truly wants to wait until she's found the perfect person. And I think your uncle might just be the guy! He's such a gentleman!"

"You've got that right, chica. Now, what's the plan?" She rubbed her hands together, smiling micheviously.

"Well..." I started, mirroring her expression.

Aaron POV (As Lizzy and Alicia are talking)

By the look on Lizzy's face, I could tell that she was going to rope Alicia into the whole fiasco. Of course, it would be nice to get some help. I mean, he was her uncle, per say.

Speaking of Edward, he was currently leaning against the counter with an unreadable expression on his face. He was glancing at the clock, probably determining when to re-enter the living room.

"So..." I started, the atmosphere of the room getting to an extremely awkward state.

He turned to look at me. "Yes?"

"I was wondering, why do you love music so much?" I wasn't exactly curious, but I didn't want to just stand there in the kitchen, doing nothing. Also, I didn't want to seem rude-this guy could possibly be Lizzy's aunt's boyfriend in the near future.

He pursed his lips, pausing for a few seconds. "Well, whenever I listen to music, or play it, I seem to get entrapped in my own world. I feel peaceful when I'm around music, good music that is." He chuckled, possibly at some inside joke? "I think I love it so much because I can truly be myself when I play, and whenever I listen to it I can think without distraction from my surroundings." I nodded my head. It seemed like a reasonable answer.

"Do you play any instruments other than the piano? You didn't mention anything back in the living room."

"I played violin for a short period of time when I was young, but I didn't love it as I did the piano, so I quit and put all my efforts into the piano instead." He tilted his head, slightly questioning. "Do you play any instruments?"

"Um...Well, the normal teenage ones. Guitar and drums." I was slightly embarrassed by my confession-it sounded so juvenile to what Edward played.

To my surprise, he full out laughed. "A very common response, indeed."

I was sure my face would go red any minute now, but thankfully Lizzy came in with Alicia to tell us that they were done talking.

We left after a couple of minutes, after we said goodbye to both of them. It was now near 2:00.

Liz tugged on my arm after we stepped outside onto the sidewalk. "What, Liz?"

She was smiling, brighter than I had ever seen before. "I think I've found him! He's perfect for Aunt Bella!"

I swear I felt my heartbeat pick up at the sight of Lizzy's glowing face, and all I could do before she pulled me away was nod.

Lizzy POV

Alicia was BRILLIANT. She had volunteered to keep an eye on Edward, making sure he wasn't dating anyone or interested in anyone, while casually slipping hints about my aunt. During that time, I would go over to her house more often to get to know Edward better so I could act like him perfectly in the emails and IMs I was going to send to Aunt Bella.

I mean, my plan was nearly foolproof! There was absolutely no way that anything could go wrong.

I went into my room and turned my laptop on quickly. Connecting my webcam, I turned the program on and called Alicia.

"Hey, Cia?"

"Yes, chica?"

"Turn your webcam on-we need to talk, and I desperately need an update on Mission: Edward and Bella."

"Kay, see you in a few!"

I hung up the phone and waited impatiently as I glanced continuously towards the screen, waiting for Alicia. Finally, when I was about to pick up my phone and call her again, my computer dinged and her face appeared on the screen.

"Thank the heavens, finally you're here! What took you so long?!"

She rolled her eyes at me, fixing her dangling bracelets.

"Chica, I needed to get Uncle Edward out of the building before we started! Do you want him to hear what we're talking about?"

I immediately blushed; how could I have been so stupid? I smiled sheepishly and apologized. "Sorry, Cia, I just really can't wait to get started on this whole thing."

Alicia nodded sympathetically. "No worries, Lizzy. We have about an hour-I asked Edward to get some takeout from this magnificent chinese place that is quite far away. Now, you better owe me for this, I had to plead and use my puppy-eyes on him for like 10 minutes to get him to go."

"Don't worry, I will. So, anything new on our target?"

Cia, being very business-like, twisted her hair up into a bun, stuck a pencil through, and picked up a binder like thing. She flipped a few pages forward in the book, and started rattling off words like a lawn mower. I picked up a pen and pad quickly, trying to get down all she said.

Basically, she told me Edward's likes and dislikes, what he wants in a women (I had no idea how she got that, but hey, it's all good), his dreams, his favorite quotes, favorite music, etc.

After 30 minutes of writing, I finally shushed her up and leaned back in my chair, taking a deep breathe. "God, that was long."

Cia put her hair down again and looked at me with a 'duh' look. "What did you expect? I have alot more to tell you, in fact-"

"Alicia? Are you there?"

Alicia's eyes went wide and she swore. "Oh shit! I'll talk to you later, chica!"

All I heard before she disappeared was, "I'm right here, Uncle Edward! I'll be right out!"

I shook my head exasperatedly, and turned off the camera.

"So, how's the hunt coming along?" A voice behind me whispered into my ear.

I screamed.

Alice POV

Lizzy screamed as I laughed. "Jeez, Lizzy, not even I scream that loud when I do! It's just me, chill!"

She put a hand over her heart, glaring at me. "Mom, it's not funny! You scared the crap out of me!"

"Lizzy, darling, I just want to know how you're doing with the match-making. So, found anyone perfect yet?" I nudged her shoulder playfully. Lizzy immediately brightened up.

"Actually, I have! It's Alicia's Uncle. His name is Edward Masen, and mom, he's gorgeous!" I raised an eyebrow at this. "Lizzy, please don't tell me that you're falling for him instead.

She gagged, making a face. "Mom, stop joking around! He's 25, and I'm 17. But Aunt Bella is 24, so she's perfect!" Lizzy started squealing, pulling me off her bed, and together we jumped in her room, laughing and giggling.

"So, tell me a little bit more about this 'Edward'." I saw a pad near her computer and snatched it, reading over what was written.

According to her notes, this 'Edward' was the perfect gentleman. But, I would have to evaluate him myself."

"He sounds okay, but I want to make sure. Next time you go to Alicia's, take me along-I need to make sure that he's perfect for my darling little Bella."

"Aww, mom, don't you trust me enough?"

"Of course I do, but I want to see this so-called 'perfect man' for myself. I mean, no one could be more perfect than my Jazzy."

My thoughts blurred as I thought about Jasper, his calm, collected nature and his clear blue eyes and blond hair. He always knew what I needed, and we could feel perfectly comfortable together, even without talking.

I heard someone chuckle behind me. "Is that so?"

I turned around and pushed Jasper's shoulder slightly. I started pouting and widened my eyes. "Of course, why would I lie about something like that?" He gave me a quick kiss and pulled me into his arms.

I was perfectly content in that moment, but Lizzy cleared her throat and covered her eyes. "Not that I disagree, but please wait until I'm out of the room to do those kinds of things? You're scarring my virginal eyes!" She ran out of the room blindly, closing the door after herself.

I smiled, and pulled my husband onto the bed.

**K, hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for the reviews I got for Chapter 3, let's see if we can beat that number!**

**Also, I need suggestions for Edward's email adress and IM. PM me, or mention them in a review. Thanks! **

**BellaJ :D**


	5. Chapter 5 Contact

Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, however the story 'The Perfect Man' belongs to me

**Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, however the story 'The Perfect Man' belongs to me.**

**Okay, I didn't get many suggestions, but basically what people wanted were names that had to do with piano and music. So...It will all be revealed in this chapter! Read on, fans! I know I didn't put the entire email (i.e. the name + the domain name) because it wouldn't let me, so don't get confused! Also, 'Edward's' IM and email are different, just to clear everything up. **

**Thank you, EdwardAMCullenFangirl62595 for your suggestions for Edward's emails! I've mixed and matched some of your suggestions, but again, thanks!**

**Oh, also alot of people have been asking for more Bella POV, and Edward POV, so I'll try to fit that in...somewhere...I really don't know how I'm going to fit in Edward's POV, but I'm trying, people, I'm trying!**

Chapter Five: Contact

Bella POV

Lizzy had been acting...strange these past days. She kept asking me random questions out of the blue, and wanting to learn more about my preferrals of the opposite gender. Of course, I had blushed red at her words, but what scared me was that she was always deadly serious when she asked me about those things. So, I responded to her truthfully. She would then nod professionally and thank me for answering her questions.

Needless to say, I was scared.

She was a devious girl, like her mom, but who knew what she was up to? Besides herself, of course.

I was pondering this as I cooked dinner-I had invited Lizzy over, but she had declined, saying that she had already told Aaron that they would hang out tonight. I looked around my apartment and sighed. It was so empty...so lonely.

When I had first moved in, I had considered getting a pet as a companion, but decided not to after I learned about Lizzy's allergies, knowing that she would be over often.

I looked sadly on the one person meal I was making, consisting of a small plate of chicken and rice. I tried not to reflect on my loneliness, but nevertheless, it still hit me, hard, like a bomb. Or a wall.

I ate my dinner silently, musing over work. I was currently working as a legal secretary, working for one of the best lawyers in the the state, Susan Robinson. She had been sent overseas to do some work over the summer for a foreign law firm, so I was missing her company also. Over the course of working together, we had become good friends.

Just as I was about to bring the plates over to the sink and wash them, my computer dinged. I frowned. _Who could that be? _It only made that sound when I had a new email or something.

I left the plates to soak in the sink and wiped my hands off on the old dish towel hanging by the fridge door. Heading over to the computer, I saw that I did actually have a new email. I opened it up.

**_From: musicaheart_**

**_To: bellablush_**

**Hello. A friend of mine gave me your email and demanded that I email you. Sorry, I'll begin by introducing myself. My name is Edward Masen, and I currently live in Chicago, Illinois. I am 25 years old, and I'm single. **

**No, I am not a stalker.**

My jaw literally fell open as I read the email. Okay, this was a little strange...no, not strange, totally creepy. How could I know for sure if he wasn't a stalker? Truly, this email seemed like it was possessed.

But, somehow, my intuition told me to go for it and email this 'Edward Masen' back. Quickly, before I lost my sudden boost of confidence, I clicked 'Reply' and quickly answered his email.

**_From: bellablush_**

**_To: musicaheart_**

**Wow. Truly, I wasn't expecting anything like this. But something tells me to trust that you aren't a stalker, so I guess that's why I'm responding. My name is Isabella Swan, but please, call me Bella. I hate using my full name. I also live in Chicago, and I'm 24, currently single. **

I clicked send before I chickened out, and was startled by another ding that emitted from my computer. I realized that it meant that 'musicaheart' was online. I started panicking, slightly nervous. _Why am I so nervous? It's just a guy, for goodness sakes! He could be some creep! _Before I had time to decide whether to shut my computer or not, an IM box popped up on the screen.

**EmeraldMelody: Hello?**

My fingers stumbled in a haste to reply to him.

**BlushingLamb: Um, Hi?**

**EmeraldMelody: Is this bellablush? **

Once again, my mouth fell open.

**BlushingLamb: Yeah. So I'm guessing that you are musicaheart?**

**EmeraldMelody: Yes, that is correct. If I may ask, how are you today?**

_Well, at least he's a gentleman, _I thought.

**BlushingLamb: I'm doing okay, thanks. What about you? **

**EmeraldMelody: **_laughs _**Same, actually. Do you want to play twenty questions?**

**BlushingLamb: Seeing that I have nothing else to do, sure.**

**EmeraldMelody: I'll start. Favorite color?**

**BlushingLamb: Mine changes from day to day. Today, I like lilac. What about you?**

**EmeraldMelody: Wow, I never expected that answer. Mine is blue.**

**BlushingLamb: Favorite type of music?**

**EmeraldMelody: Music is practically my life-I have nearly 500 CDs in my penthouse suite. But I would have to say classical. Debussy. **

500 CDs? Holy! That's alot! That gives Susan's brother a run for his money.

**BlushingLamb: !! Holy cow! I like Debussy too. Clair De Lune is my favorite. It's so soothing.**

**EmeraldMelody: Really? You listen to classical?**

**BlushingLamb: Why? You do too, you know.**

**EmeraldMelody: Touche. But alot of people these days like to listen to modern music or pop.**

**BlushingLamb: True, true. But I guess I'm just different.**

**EmeraldMelody: I would have to say I agree.**

I smiled. I felt totally at ease with this 'Edward Masen', and it truly felt like I had known him for years. He was so easy to talk to.

**BlushingLamb: Is it okay if I just call you Edward then?**

**EmeraldMelody: That's my given name, go right ahead, Bella. **

**BlushingLamb: Do you have a nickname? Like Ed or Eddie?**

**EmeraldMelody: **_shudders _**I like my full name just fine, thank you very much. My friends constantly tease me by calling me Eddie, and truly, it does get on my nerves.**

**BlushingLamb: Glad I've got that cleared up! I try not to irritate people. **

**EmeraldMelody: Well, it sounds like we'll get along fine then.**

**BlushingLamb: I agree.**

Life was seeming alot brighter now. Involuntarily, I smiled again, looking at the computer screen. I looked around my apartment again, and this time it didn't seem so empty anymore. Life didn't seem so lonely anymore.

We spent the rest of the time chatting more about our lives, favorites, family members and friends. When it was near 11:00 pm, we both signed off and I fell asleep, with a smile on my face.

* * *

Lizzy POV

"THIS IS PERFECT, I TELL YOU! PERFECT! ABSOLUTE PERFECTION!"

I jumped up and down, grasping Alicia's hands. We were sitting, now standing, in Cafe Du Soleil, celebrating our recent success.

Last night had worked towards our advantage. At first, me and Alicia had debated over how to get in contact with Aunt Bella as 'Edward'. We had been debating over email or phone call. Alicia thought that a phone call would work better, but I said email, knowing how freaked my Aunt might be by a random phone call. Aunt Bella could be paranoid at times, and it usually drove me crazy.

Aunt Bella had invited me over for dinner last night, but I refused, going over to Aaron's instead. I wanted to get started on Mission: Edward and Bella as soon as I could, and I could only do it at Aaron's or my house, because we couldn't let Bella or Edward 'meet' each other yet.

However, yesterday night was my mom and dad's anniversary, so I politely excused myself and went to Aaron's house for the evening. I didn't even want to THINK about what my mom and dad would be up to tonight. Aaron's parents were going out for a date last night, so we had 2 hours to work on our mission.

It went over well. I could tell, through the IMs that Aunt Bella was happier, and I had already arranged my schedule so I had more days to contact Aunt Bella as 'EmeraldMelody'.

I had a sleepover at Alicia's house last night to celebrate our success, and it was carrying over to today.

"Chica, this idea is the best that you've had in forever! I'm so happy for your Aunt Bella!"

I nodded, still hyper. "Hey, is it okay if me and my mom come visit you guys tomorrow? Mom wants to make sure that Edward is good enough for Aunt Bella. She trusts my judgement, but she wants to make sure for herself."

"Defintely okay! I'll tell Uncle Edward when I get back."

"So, see you later?"

"Okay, Chica, webcam tonight. 8:00 on the dot!"

I waved goodbye, and headed into the subway. I wondered what tomorrow would bring.

**OOOO Lovable Alice is meeting our gorgeous Edward tomorrow! What will happen? Will she like him? STAY TUNED, and REVIEW!**

**BellaJ :D**


	6. Chapter 6 Thought

Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, however the story 'The Perfect Man' belongs to me

**Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, however the story 'The Perfect Man' belongs to me.**

**I'm BACK PEOPLES!! HOPE YA MISSED ME :D JKJKJKJK I had a wonderful time in Cape May, but I got sunburned on my chest, back, shoulders, and face. Ouch. -cringes- oh well. On with the story!**

**So, Alice meets Edward...hm...WHAT WILL HAPPEN? READ ON!**

Chapter Six: Thought

Alice POV

"Hi Lizzy! Hi Lizzy's mom! Come on in!" Alicia opened the door, smiling brightly at us. I smiled back at her in return.

Today was the day when I would finally meet this 'perfect man'. I was excited at the prospect of meeting Bella's possible future boyfriend.

Ever since we were little, Bella was shy and reserved, and very self-conscious. She never saw herself correctly, believing she was plain and unattractive. No matter how many times Rosalie and myself had told her differently, she would smile and say thank you, but she never truly believed our words.

But the truth was, Bella truly was beautiful. She had this natural, subtle beauty that even Rosalie was jealous of at times. Any girl could look pretty or 'hot' with makeup and the right clothes, but even without them, Bella was beautiful. She could show up in old sweats and still look radiant. However, being the modest, sweet, and kind girl that she was, she never saw that about herself.

I had watched, sadly, as Bella dated jerk after jerk. The first one, Mike Newton, was pathetic. He literally begged(yes, on his hands and knees) Bella for a date, and being the sympathetic girl she was, she finally agreed. However, Newton was as dull as a doorknob, so that didn't last long.

Then came Tyler. At first he had acted all sweet, but after a few dates he had tried to take advantage of her. Thankfully, Bella had kicked him well in the area where the sun doesn't shine and escaped before he could do anything more. Emmett had fun 'taking care' of Tyler afterwards, and he never bothered her again.

Finally, the last one, Jake Black, we actually saw hope in. He and Bella were long time friends, so they went on a few dates in college. Me and Rosalie both thought that he might have been the one-he was kind, gentle, and basically, a pretty cool guy. Bella was really happy with him, and she thought she was in love with him. But after 3 months, a girl named Cecilia came to the college, and for Jake and Cecilia, it was like love at first sight. After talking long and hard to Bella about it, Bella and him broke up. But they have remained good friends, but whenever I asked Bella about him, she always told me that it still hurt for her, to see the person that she thought she had loved so much be with someone else. Nevertheless, she admitted that there was no doubt that Cecilia and Jake were soulmates.

Soulmates. What are they, exactly? I believe that I have found my soulmate-Jasper. He and I are so synced with each other, that we don't have to even say a single word to each other to feel comfortable. Although our relationship might not be as flamboyant or extroverted as others, we love each other deeply, and I have no doubt that we truly are soul mates.

The same goes for Rosalie and Emmett, although their relationship is more physical than Jasper's and mine's. However, if you take the time to carefully observe those two, you will see that they truly love each other. Sure, Rosalie might slap Emmett once or twice across his head at times, but you can't mistake the amusement and adoration in both of their eyes.

"Mom? MOM!" I was shaken out of my thoughts by Lizzy looking at me weirdly and tapping my shoulder. I shook my head, and turned to look at the two lovely girls before me. "Yes, darling?"

"Me and Alicia are going to work on our project." She raised her eyebrows and I knew what she was talking about. "Okay, Lizzy. I'll go talk with Alicia's uncle. Alicia, where is he, anyways?"

She pointed me towards a room on the right. "He's in his music studio. You might want to knock before you go in though. He gets sorta frustrated if you interrupt him."

Alicia grabbed Lizzy by the shoulders and tugged her off to her room. Both of them gave me a little wave, and I smiled back at them.

_Here goes nothing._

Lizzy POV

Alicia pulled me into her brightly colored room and plopped down on her soft bed, patting the area next to her. I crawled up besides her and smiled.

"Well, I think that everything is totally awesome right now." Alicia nodded, laughing along with me. "Do you think your mom will like Uncle Edward?" I rolled my eyes. Wasn't it obvious?

"Of course! I mean, Edward is such a gentleman, and he's not really outspoken or the gloating type. Aunt Bella is quiet and shy, so they would match up perfectly! Also, she wants 'true love', not just a stupid fling or some random boy to call her boyfriend. She wants the real thing, and I really think your Uncle is perfect for the position."

Resting her chin on the palms of her hands, Cia lowered her body so she was lying on her stomach. "I think Uncle Edward is the same too. I mean, I never see him talking about girls and he rarely even dates. Heck, my mom told me that he was still a virgin!" Alicia stuck out her tongue playfully. I shrugged my shoulders. "So is Aunt Bella. See? Everything will work out fine."

We were both quiet for a moment, tangled up in my own thoughts.

My mind drifted towards a new person. Aaron.

My forehead wrinkled as I thought of him. _Why did Aaron just pop into my mind so suddenly? _Confused, I tried to block out any thoughts of him that I might have had. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't push him into the back of my mind. The mental image of Aaron sent my heart into overdrive, and it startled me so much that I nearly toppled off the bed. Alicia gave me a strange look.

"Chica, what's wrong? You look edgy." She gave me a disapproving look. I shook my head. "Nothing, Cia. I was just thinking."

I put my ipod on and the earbuds into my ear. Putting it on shuffle, I leaned back against the headboard and closed my eyes, thinking.

Mainly, about Aaron Francis.

_If you just realize what I just realized_

_That we'd be perfect for each other_

_And never find another _

_Just realize what I just realized_

Alice POV

I knocked on the door lightly, careful not to disturb the person inside. There was a faint melody of notes playing inside, but the music didn't stop. I knocked a little louder and cleared my throat; the music stopped abruptly.

A few seconds later, the door opened and out stepped Edward Masen.

I checked off 'Gorgeous' in my mental checklist. He had amazing bronze hair and sparkling emerald eyes.

Edward seemed frustrated for a moment, but then he registered surprise in his expression. "Excuse me, I'm sorry. I didn't hear you the first time you knocked because of my playing. It's nice to meet you, I'm Edward Masen. I suppose you are Lizzy's mother?" He held out a hand, and I shook it quickly.

"Yup, you've supposed right. Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock, pleased to meet you. But please, call me Alice. Everyone who called me by my first name has been through hell, courtesy of me," I chirped brightly. He leaned back instictively, with a scared look in his eyes. His next words were slightly shaky.

"Er, I understand. Please, come in." He opened the door wider so I could peek inside.

The room was light, open with large windows facing the sun. There was a magnificant grand piano in the middle, and shelves of music and CDs stacked up around the room. I flitted happily into the room and observed the CDs he had.

I checked off the next thing in my mental checklist. 'Good Taste In Music'.

Interrogation time.

"So, Edward, what do you do for a living?" I asked, conversationally. No need to let him know that my daughter was pretending to be him and talking with my sister every night.

"I'm a concert pianist. Also, I teach music at the nearby conservatory." Check, check. 'Has a Career' and 'Talented'.

I sat down in a nearby leather chair relishing in the feel of the coolness. Looking around the room, I saw that it was decorated well.

"Did you hire an interior designer? Your whole penthouse is really nicely decorated." Inwardly, I laughed to myself. I doubted that any boy (or man in this case) could have done it by themselves.

He smirked, but I didn't get it. He started laughing when he realized that I didn't get what the joke was.

"Actually, I bought the pieces and decorated by myself, with some help from my mother, Elizabeth Masen." I gasped, my mouth widening. Check! 'Can Decorate A House'.

Elizabeth Masen was one of the best interior designers in Chicago, possibly even in the whole country. So this was his son, one of the most talented pianists ever. I had heard much about Elizabeth, because I also worked in the designing world, but I designed clothes and outfits instead.

"Ah, so you're her son? I'm not surprised, seeing how brilliant you are and your mom is."

He smiled at my sentence, and I checked off another on my list. 'Nice Smile'.

The rest of the time passed by quickly. Subtly, I asked him different questions, and checked off everything on my list, including a few bonuses.

It was 2 hours later when we left, after Lizzy came out of Alicia's room and reminded me that it was time for dinner soon. Edward and Alicia suggested that we stay for dinner, but I refused, knowing that me and Liz had much to talk about.

Right after we stepped out of the penthouse and into the humid air, Lizzy attacked me.

"So what do you think mom? Isn't he perfect? Didn't I do a good job? Don't you think Aunt Bella would love him?!"

I hugged her tightly. "Yes, I really think so. He's perfect."

Lizzy squealed, and hand in hand we walked back home to our own family.

**Yay Alice likes Edward! WOOT! Next chapter its going back to Bella and Edward (Lizzy) Please review, and I'll see you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7 Competition

**Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, however the story 'The Perfect Man' belongs to me.**

**New drama is stirring! Sorry I haven't been able to update, so please, enjoy the chapter and read on!**

Chapter Seven: Competition

Bella POV

"Bella! I'll need that pasta dish in 2 minutes!"

"Got it, Miri!" I yelled back, turning the stove on low. After a minute, I turned it off and carefully spooned the pasta into a clean plate and garnished it with cliantro and other herbs. I placed the pan back on the stove and slid the plate right into her hands.

"Thanks, Bella! It looks delicious!"

"It always does!" She winked and turned away, carrying the plate flat on her palm.

I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand. I loved the restaurant life-everything was so fast paced, and you always had to rush to keep up with it. But nevertheless, it always gave me a thrill, and I loved being the sous chef here.

The Lunar was an Italian resturant situated in downtown Chicago, in one of the more elegant and high class areas. Now, don't get me wrong, I also like the ghetto. However, it wasn't somewhere I wanted to live, but the ghetto did give Chicago it's own style, it's own personality. Riding on the bus to work, I always liked to read the graffiti and see the people playing baseball or soccer in the alleyways.

I was born in Forks, Washington, but I had moved here with my mom when I was only a baby. After she died, Alice, my best friend since I was in kindergarten at the time became more like a sister to me. I would spend endless hours at their house when I could, instead of the small orphanage down the street from their place. Finally, Alice's parents, Esme and Carlisle adopted me, and I couldn't have ever had a better family.

Of course, I missed my parents dearly, but I loved Esme and Carlisle. They were so caring and loving, it was hard not to love them. THey had always treated me like their own daughter, and I know that I was lucky that I could be part of their family.

Ever since I was little, I had loved cooking. I had first helped Esme out in the kitchen, but slowly as I became older I started taking over some of the meals and cooked for the family. Esme had always said that I had a talent for cooking. When one of Carlisle's good friends became the manager of The Lunar and needed more cooks, Carlisle recommended me for the job, and I took it gladly. It helped me through my last two years of college, and now I lived close to Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. I couldn't have been happier.

But there was always a small voice nagging in the back of my head, telling me that I was already in my twenties but I hadn't found anyone that I loved yet. I wanted companionship, someone to marry and grow old with and have kids.

That feeling had changed recently. Whenever I was Iming Edward, I felt the weight lift off of my shoulders, and I knew that I was attracted to him. But I couldn't tell through his emails and Ims if he liked me that way also. But, I was glad to have such a close friend, however he was busy in Florida with a business trip, so we couldn't meet up and talk. I often imagined meeting him in the Cafe Du Soleil near my home, and we would talk for hours, laughing about our lives and friends.

But it was only a dream. A very good dream that I've had so many times at night.

Someone tapped my shoulder, so I looked up at whoever it was. Brian was leaning over the table filled with chopped ingredients, motioning towards the order line. "Bella, you've got to get started on those orders."

Whipping my head around, I saw that there were already 3 pieces of paper attatched to the line. "Shit," I muttered, getting up from the stool and kicking it under the table. I turned the stove on and poured in oil, checking to see the dish. Chicken Parmesean. I smiled. That was my favorite dish.

"Brian, could you hand me those chicken filets over there?" A second later, a plate full of chicken was right in front of my face. "Thanks." I took it from him, but my fingers brushed against his hand by accident. I felt him tense, but I pretended not to notice. It was just an ordinary touch.

Buttering up the chicken, I pressed it into the oil in my pan, seasoning it with rosemary and other herbs. Lastly, I piled it with cheese, waiting for to melt before covering the chicken in it. Miri appeared around the corner again, holding her hand out for the dish. "Just a second!" I took the chicken carefully out of the skillet and handed it to her, smiling.

The rest of the night was hectic, but it toned down after another hour. After we closed, I checked that all the stoves were off and everything was stored for tommorrow. I groaned as I remembered that I had to come in early to prep for tommorrow.

I grabbed my coat and walked outside, pushing open the employee only door. There was a dark shadow outside, so I gasped and my hand flew to my mouth. But someone laughed, so I turned around and smacked them across the arm. "Brian! Don't you dare scare me like that ever again!"

He was still laughing, but then I started laughing along with him. But he stopped soon, and he looked up at me through his eyes. "Bella, would you like to go out with me next Friday?"

I was shocked speechless. I mean, Brian was a really nice guy, but somehow, it felt like I was betraying...Edward.

I knew it was irrational. I mean, I hadn't even met Edward face to face yet, and here I was, worried that I would be hurting his feelings and cheating on him just because a good friend of mine was asking for a date.

I bit my lip, not knowing what to say. "Um, is it okay if I get back to you? I don't know if my scheldule will be free on Friday; my friends might want to go on their weekly shopping spree with me."

Brian shrugged his shoulders. "Fine with me. See you tommorrow, Bella." He waved and walked away.

"Yeah." I said, quietly. Sighing, I walked to my car, pulling out of the lot and driving away to home, sweet home.

Lizzy POV

I was walking towards Aaron's house, carrying two body pillows and The Notebook DVD. It was already eight o' clock, and I felt terrible for being late for movie night.

I had rushed from Alicia's house about half an hour ago, after realizing that it was Friday and it was already 7:30. I had been too focused on the task at hand to check the clock, and I was eternally thankful that Alicia had told me the time.

"Aaron?" I knocked on the door, opening it quietly. He was sitting on the couch, his head resting on the back of the couch. I shook his shoulder gently. "Sorry I'm late. I'm here now!"

He didn't seem to stir, because he looked like he was asleep. I shrugged, sitting on the couch and piling myself and him with blankets. I started the movie quietly, but after a few moments, I felt Aaron start to twitch. He was mumbling something, but I didn't understand what.

I scooted closer to him, attempting to understand what he was saying. He stopped, but suddenly I found myself pressed against his chest. "Mmm..Lizzy.."

I froze when I heard him say my name. It sounded so...right. I tilted my head up just as he kissed me on my lips.

HE KISSED ME!

I jumped up in shock, successfully waking Aaron up.

He blinked his eyes in confusion, eyeing the scene in front of him. "Lizzy...What happened? Are you alright?"

I shook my head, not trusting myself to speak. Tears were starting to fall down my eyes, wetting the carpet. Aaron looked up in alarm. He tried to hug me, but I backed away from him, stumbling backwards.

"Just give me some time," I choked out through my stream of tears. A sob rose in my throat. I couldn't trust myself to talk.

I didn't know why I was feeling like this. Aaron was my best friend. But he kissed me. And now...everything, it felt so wrong.

His eyes dropped, losing their usual sparkle. He seemed to have understood that I didn't want to talk right now.

I opened the door as quick as I could, running back home before I collasped into a heap, sobbing on the front steps.

I loved Aaron. I realized that now.

But did he feel the same for me, and would we ever be friends again?

**Ehehe. Drama. :) Please, review, and I'll see you next update!**


	8. Chapter 8 Relearning

**Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, however the story 'The Perfect Man' belongs to me.**

Chapter Eight: Relearning

**Lizzy POV**

I was scared to face Aaron. I spent my days inside my room, camped out on my bed with my stuffed animals from my childhood. Every so often, mom and dad would try to talk to me, but I would send them away.

A soft knock sounded on the door.

"Mom, I don't want to talk!" I shouted at the door, begging her to go away.

"It's not Alice, Lizzy. It's Aunt Bells. I'll go if you want to be alone then." I heard her footsteps walk away, resounding on the wood.

I ran to the door and flung it open. "No! Aunt Bella, please, stay!" I yelled. She had always been there for me when I needed her, and I knew that I could confide in her without feeling the worry that my mom or dad would find out.

A few seconds later, her face was in front of mine, and she was smiling, but there was sadness in her eyes that I'm sure was reflected in mine. "Come on, let's go in." She took me hand gently and led me on the bed, patting the space besides her.

Reluctantly, I moved slowly and sat. I didn't know where to begin. My knees drew up instinctively to my chest, and I cried, hugging them tightly.

"I...I don't know what...(hic)happened! ...I really...like Aaron, but...(hic) now, it feels so...awkward!" I tried to get out from my sobs. I felt her warm hand rubbing my back slowly, up and down.

Her voice was soothing and calm. "Lizzy, don't worry. Everything will be alright. It was the same for me when I fell in love with Jacob. We were such great friends, but I thought that we could be something more. That didn't work out, but I've seen you when you talked about Aaron. I know that you like him, more than just a friend." She ruffled my hair lightly. "It's pretty obvious. Even your mom and dad know about it."

My mouth fell open. "What? How could…how could they know?"

"Your mom and your dad are very much in love, Elizabeth. They would be able to see love if it was put in front of them. The only one blind, love, is you."

My mind was reeling with confusion. I thought through it carefully. What made Aaron so appealing to me? Well, first, he was the one who had reached out a hand and befriended me on the first day of school. His lovely smile, which had drawn me in at first sight. His eyes were always bright, even brighter like brown colored fire, if such a thing was possible.

He was always there for me-listening patiently as I whined about Ashlyn and her bitch posse, celebrated with me when I saw Cia, and cried with me when I thought about my birth parents. He was pretty much always there for me, and I knew that even if the world turned against me, he would always be on my side. Just the two of us, Lizzy and Aaron, against the world.

I turned to look at Bella. Her eyes were glittering, a small smile on my face, probably from the understanding look on my face. "Aunt Bella…I think I know what I need to do…" I jumped up from the bed, gave her a huge hug and a kiss, and dressed in a hurry, not minding what I was doing.

"Careful Lizzy! Although you are a track star, we all need to slow down at some point!" Aunt Bella laughed. When I looked at myself in the mirror, I saw that I had my shirt on inside out, my pants were too small from last year, and my hair was a mess. I blushed, and took a few deep breaths.

After I redid myself, put my shirt on right, and got a fitting pair of pants, I looked at my aunt and modeled for her. She gave me a thumbs up and playfully pushed me out the door.

I sprinted down the stairs, imagining that it was a track and that Aaron was waiting at the finish line for me.

Mom and dad jumped up as soon as I reached the kitchen, shock crossing over their faces. "LIZZY! What are you doing?"

"Can't talk mom! I'm going to get my man!" I yelled back at the house. Before I crossed over the threshold, I could hear my mom laughing and squealing, and I knew that my dad had cracked a smile at least. I knew he wouldn't be too happy knowing that he was loosing me.

I dashed out of the house, and sprinted until I got to Aaron's house. I knocked on his door frantically, praying that his parent's weren't at home.

Time passed slowly, and it felt like I was standing on those steps for days and weeks. Finally, the door opened, and I saw the face of my angel.

He was haggard, and his eyes were downcast. However, when he lifted his head to look at me, his mouth fell open.

"Lizzy?" his voice didn't sound smooth, but gruff, probably from underuse.

I stepped closer to him, until I was pressed against his chest. I inhaled his scent, which was still there even though he hadn't showered for who knows how long.

"Hey," I softly said. Then, in a instant act of braveness, I pushed myself forward and kissed him.

Even if the world was crumbling around me right now, at this very second, I didn't give a damn.

Because I was here, in the arms of the single person I could ever want.

In my mind, I could see Aunt Bella smiling at me.

**Bella POV**

Watching Lizzy run out the door, I felt my heart crack again. It seemed like everyone around me was so in love, except for me myself. Was I destined to be alone my entire life? It just didn't seem fair.

I walked out of her room, and closed the door behind me softly and walked out into the living room. Alice and Jasper were sitting together on the sofa, and they were staring straight in each other's eyes.

Without warning, my eyes started a torrent of tears, and I let out a loud sob. My whole frame started shaking, and I crumpled to the floor. In an instant, Alice was holding me up, and she and Jasper carried me over to the couch.

"Bella? Bella! What's wrong?" Alice shouted, smoothing my hair and cradling my head.

"It's not fair, Alice…Everyone is so in love, everyone has their special someone, except for me. Why? Why? Am I destined to be alone for eternity?" I kept crying, feeling ashamed of myself.

Why wasn't I pretty like Alice or Rosalie? Why couldn't I have Rosalie's confidence? Why couldn't I have Alice's cheerfulness? I was just plain.

"Don't say that about yourself, Bella! You and I both know that you're extremely beautiful, even without the makeup and clothes. Hell, if I was a lesbian, I'd go for you!"

My mouth fell open in shock as I started blushing instantly.

"Jasper, if I weren't here, and you had to choose between Bella and some blonde bimbo, who would you choose?" Alice stared at Jasper meaningfully. He gulped and said, "Or course you, Bella."

I rolled my eyes. "You're just saying that so Alice wouldn't be mad at you…" But my face was still red.

I sat with them for about an hour, while I calmed myself down and regained my composure.

The door opened, and Lizzy was inside, her eyes bright and her cheek flushed.

"How did it go?" I asked, trying not to make my voice crack.

"Wonderful! Mom! I have a boyfriend now!" She squealed, launching herself at Alice. I smiled as the two cuddle and hugged.

I stood up and made for the door. "I think I'm going to go to the café for some coffee. I need a good fix." I winked, and opened the door.

I sighed after the door closed. But I promised that no matter what, I would keep my head up.

Yes…that's a good way of looking at it.

Shaking my head, I took the first few steps to the right to the Café Du Soleil.

**Alicia POV**

"Stay safe, Alicia! I'm just going to stop by the café." Uncle Edward called.

"I know! I'm not 13 anymore!" I yelled, and I heard him laugh through door.

I waited for a few minutes to make sure that he was gone, and then I picked up my phone and dialed Lizzy.

"LIZZY!" I yelled as soon as she was connected

"Ouch! Jeez, Cia, be a little quieter! What's up?"

"Uncle Ed is out of the building-wanna come over and keep working on operation Perfect Man?"

"Sure! But where did he go?"

"The café, he wanted to get some coffee. Apparently, instant coffee just didn't do it for him today."

I heard her gasp over the phone, and instantly I was worried. "What's wrong, Liz?"

I could hear rustling in the background. "No! That's where Aunt Bella is going to also! We can't let them see each other! Meet me at the corner in 10 minutes! We've got to prevent them from meeting each other!"

I realized the importance of the situation-if they met each other, then Bella would ask him about the emails, and he'd think that she was crazy! That would destroy our whole plan!

"Got it! I'm sprinting my way out of the apartment right now! See you in 10!" I slammed my phone shut, grabbed my keys and purse, and ran out the door.

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long-I just wasn't sure how I could resolve the Lizzy-Aaron thing. For those of you who have read my 'Miss. Swan' series, the last one is out! Go and read, and please review!**

**;D**


	9. AN Please for Edward's sake READ IT!

**MAJOR CRISIS PEOPLE!**

DUE TO UNSEEN CIRCUMSTANCES....

I CAN'T KEEP UP WITH ALL MY STORIES

I THINK YOU GUYS CAN TELL FROM THE FACT THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED ANY OF MY STORIES IN MONTHS

AND I REALLY AM SORRY FOR THAT.

BUT BETWEEN DEBATE, SCHOOL, LIFE, AND BEING SICK,

I'M REALLY STRESSFUL.

I'M NOT GOING TO GIVE UP ON MY STORIES

BUT I DO WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOUR PRIORITIES ARE.

**PLEASE VISIT MY PROFILE, AND CHOOSE THE STORY THAT YOU WANT ME TO FOCUS ON**

**ALL THE OTHERS WILL BE GOING ON A TEMPORARY HIATUS (1-2 months).**

**I WILL FINISH MY STORIES! DO NOT WORRY. I WILL NEVER STOP SOMETHING WITHOUT FINISHING IT.**

BUT I JUST AM GONNA NEED SOME TIME

THANK YOU SO MUCH!

POLL WILL BE CLOSED ON WEDNESDAY AROUND NOON. (CENTRAL TIME)

THANKIES!


End file.
